Chasing Unforseen StarGazing Midnight Vindicators
by aznlolienvazn
Summary: Hinata visits the place and reminisce on what had happened there; the time when she and Naruto went star-gazing long ago in the past. Then an unsuspected visitor comes and joins her. Three years after the confession, Naruto finally responds to her. What is his answer? Plus a bonus story. NaruHina. Star-Gazing, Chasing Midnight and Unforseen Vindicator.
1. StarGazing: Reminisce That Summer Night

**Star-Gazing**

"Reminisce That Summer Night."

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**.**

**A/N: 7/13/12: **I decided to mash up both _Star-Gazing_ and _Chasing Midnight_ together in one place, since they were basically the same story.

* * *

><p><strong>Ages:<strong>

**Hinata**: 18

**Naruto**: 18

**Flashback Hinata**: 8

**Flashback Naruto**: 8

Though, it's not really imperative in the story…

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed as she climbed the hill.<p>

She had stumbled on this hill many nights ago when she was younger, on a day when sleep refused to find her.

A night like tonight.

That was the day when her feelings for Naruto had been rekindled.

She smiled as she finally reached the top and lay down on the dew damped grass.

Hinata didn't care if her simple lavender silk night gown got wet.

Instead, she just looked up at the vast night sky and remembered of the day when she had met Naruto for a second time.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Years Ago.<strong>

_Hinata roamed the streets._

_She didn't feel sleepy at all._

_It was one of those typical summer nights, warm and pleasant, not scorching heat; where the cicada's chirp lulled everyone to sleep._

_She had snuck out of her bedroom and managed to go beyond the compound borders without being noticed, followed or caught._

_She just turned the corner when she had bumped into somebody._

_She gave a small cry as she fell backwards; flailing her arms around to try and catch her balance but failed._

_Before she hit the ground, somebody caught her just in time by grabbing a hold of her outstretched hand._

_At first, she flinched, thinking it was her father who caught her and was about to hit her until he spoke._

_"Sorry! I'm gonna be careful next time!"_

_Her heart skipped a beat. She recognized that voice anywhere._

_It was the one who had come to her rescue when she was being bullied by a couple of boys from her cousin's class two years ago._

_"U-Uzumaki-san!" She gasped, the blush creeping her cheeks._

_Naruto squinted, trying to get a look at her face in the dark. "Oi. You're that Hyuuga in my class."_

_"O-oh!" Hinata realized that her name escaped him. "M-my name i-is—!"_

_"Hi—something." Naruto grumbled, who obviously didn't hear Hinata. "Something to do with the sun."_

_"H-Hinata." She mumbled._

_"Oh yeah!" Naruto gave a wide grin. "Hinata! Sorry, I'm not really that good at remembering names."_

_"That's okay, Uzumaki-san." Hinata twiddled with her thumbs. "I'm used to it."_

_Naruto frowned. "Used to what?"_

_"Not being acknowledged." Hinata shrugged her shoulders._

_Hinata then grasped her mistake when she saw Naruto's expression darken._

_"I-I'm s-so sorry!" Hinata stammered. "I-I-I d-didn't—!"_

_"That's okay." Naruto gave her a toothy grin to prove it was. "But, that's kinda shocking."_

_"Wh-what is?" Hinata tried to read his appearance when the smile faltered._

_"Well," His gaze darted left as he rubbed the back of his head. "Just how a Hyuuga is the same as me. I-I mean, how we're kind of the same Hinata. 'Cause nobody acknowledges us. But one day, they surely will! When I become Hokage!"_

_Hinata's eyes widened a bit. "Th-the same as Uzumaki-san?"_

_Hinata then become conscious on how they really were alike. For one, they both tried to mask up their pain to not be crushed by their loneliness and anxiety that they both held._

_"Oh yeah," Naruto scowled a bit. "A person in your status wouldn't be dared compared to trash like me."_

_"N-no that's not it." Hinata cringed. "I-it's j-just, I-I never really was c-considered as a-an equal b-by anybody before. I-I'm u-usually told h-how I c-can't e-even compare t-to my y-younger sibling or m-my cousin."_

_Naruto glanced at her curiously._

_Not knowing what to do, Hinata averted her eyes from his stare and poked her index fingers together, furiously blushing._

_She heard him give a laugh._

_"I like you!"_

_Hinata helplessly flushed at that comment._

_He grabbed her hand. "Now come on! Let's go look at stars! Today's the best day to look at 'em!"_

_"O-okay!" Hinata let herself be dragged by Naruto to wherever he was going._

_She took this time to actually look at him and began to feel something bubbling inside of her._

_At this point, she was beginning to admire everything about him._

_His hair._

_His eyes._

_His whiskers._

_His foxy grin._

_His optimism, one she wished dearly to have._

_She tightened her grip on Naruto's hand when she had realized that they were entering the forest._

_"U-Uzumaki-san, why are we—?" She nervously scanned the trees, for anything._

_"This is not the place." He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. "We're almost there! Why? Are you scared?"_

_Ashamed, Hinata slowly nodded her head. "Y-yes."_

_"Don't be! I'll keep you safe!" He quickened their pace. "Believe it!"_

_Hinata smiled shyly. She muttered softly so only she could hear. "I believe you, Naruto."_

* * *

><p><em>"Well!" Naruto let go of her hand and stretched his arms out wide. "We're here!"<em>

_Inside, Hinata protested on him letting go of her hand._

_She blinked. Right in front of her was a hill._

_"Come on!" Naruto was energetic even at a late hour. "I'll race ya!"_

_Even before Hinata could voice her answer, Naruto was already sprinting to the top._

_Hinata gave a giggle as she inserted chakra into her feet, trying to see if she could catch up with Naruto._

_At last they had reached the top._

_It was a tie._

_"No fair!" Naruto panted. "You used chakra!"_

_Hinata was also short of breath. Though she was good at conserving and controlling her chakra, she had so very little to begin with._

_"I-I'm s-sorry, Uzumaki-san." Hinata gave a sideways smile. "You're much too fast for me."_

_"Stop calling me that." Naruto lied down on the grass._

_"Wh-what?" Hinata was perplexed. She raised a brow like she had seen her teachers in the Academy do so many times._

_"Calling me, 'Uzumaki-san'!" Naruto frowned. "It's too stiff; too formal! Call me Naruto."_

_"O-okay Uzu—N-Naruto-san." Hinata caught herself._

_"'-kun'," Naruto cleared his throat, looking the opposite direction._

_"H-huh?" Hinata sat down nearby him, her knees raised and her arms around them._

_"Call me, 'Naruto-kun'." Naruto turned back and faced her, looking her straight in the eye. "Okay, Hinata_-chan_?"_

_Hinata blinked rapidly. "'-ch-chan'?"_

_Just then, the pitch black sky looked as if it were raining stars; or as if the world's biggest diamond cracked and its shrapnel were scattered in the night sky._

_Hinata's breath was caught in her throat, though she managed to squeak out, "Beautiful!"_

_Naruto gave a triumphant smile at the little girl beside him. "Told you today was the best day to look at 'em!"_

_Without thinking, Hinata whispered, "Thank you, Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto's eyes widened a bit._

_He cleared his throat and began to point at the sky. "Look over there, it's Vega. And just there is Deneb. Just about there is Altair."_

(**A/N: **Vega, Deneb, and Altair are stars in the sky. When connected, they make a triangle.)

_Hinata peeked at Naruto. He just pointed out the summer triangle. He seemed hypnotized, happy even, as he pointed out the stars he knew. She smiled._

_"Ah!" Naruto stopped naming the balls of light in the sky. "I'm sorry, I was boring you out, right?"_

_Hinata shook her head swiftly. "N-no. It a-amazes m-me how N-Naruto-kun knows so much about stars!"_

_Naruto looked away. "I come here a lot when I have a lot of things in my mind. One day, there was this old man that taught me the stars. It helped with the thinking out the things."_

_"Oh," Hinata gazed back up to the sky. "My favorites are Orihime-sama and Hikoboshi-sama."_

(**A/N: **Orihime and Hikoboshi are 'people' from a Japanese 'folk' story that is like Romeo and Juliet, but they don't die and the families are not in a fued. Except, they are represented by stars, where Hikiboshi is chasing after Orihime and once in a blue moon or so they get together. Or something like that.)

_Naruto blinked and smirked. "Mine too!"_

_Hinata giggled._

_Naruto frowned, his cheeks flushed. "Wh-what?"_

_"Oh nothing." Hinata tilted her head back up to the sky. "Oh, I found Orihime-sama. But where's Hikoboshi-sama? Th-that's just lonely."_

_Naruto followed her gaze and started laughing. "That's not them! They're respectively represented by Vega and Altair, just over there."_

_Hinata reddened._

_She then forgot all about her worries that lingered at the back of her head as she laughed along with Naruto._

* * *

><p>Hinata ears perked when she heard a few leaves rustling and a twig snap.<p>

She was ready to activate her Byakugan, but she sensed the chakra was familiar and felt more at ease.

She waited patiently for him to reach the top as she continued to stare at the stars.

_They sure haven't changed. _Hinata sighed.

"Hinata?"

_I take it back; they have changed._ Hinata thought bitterly as she longed for him to call her '-chan' once more. Just once more.

She moved her head to look at him. Looming over her was Naruto. "Hey."

He sheepishly smiled as he laid down besides her. "I guess you have a lot on your mind."

She mutely nodded. She closed her eyes and fought back the tears.

_It's no use. Don't cry._

She felt the awkward silence fall between them.

Hinata faced Naruto's direction, only to lock eyes with him before he quickly looked away.

_Since when,_ Hinata bit her lip, trying to prevent the tears from spilling. _Have I been chasing you?_

She gulped and willed her stutter to stay put and not come out. _Please, don't be surprised and listen to these feelings of mine. _"U-um, Naruto-kun—?"

"Hmmn?" He turned to her, his cool blue eyes staring straight to her lavender ones.

"I-I-I—." Hinata closed her eyes and sighed, cursing herself inwardly. "W-wanted to know why you're here."

"Well, it's this girl." Naruto scratched his head. "But, I want to know why Hinata's here because you were here before me."

"O-oh. Is that so?" Hinata muttered. _They would never reach you, will they? These feelings of mine? "_I just couldn't sleep._"_

She heard Naruto shuffle around a bit.

"U-uh," Hinata looked at her shoes. _It's okay. Being beside you is enough already_. "It's pretty late, I must be going."

"See you around." Naruto's overly cheerful voice rang in her ears as she slid down the hill and blindly ran into the forest, her tears blurring her vision.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed and pounded his fist on the earth. "Idiot!"<p>

He shot a hand up to the sky, the direction of the summer triangle and balled it into a fist. "I envy you guys. At least Orihime-sama's father gave her permission."

He let his hand slowly fall to his side. He ran a hand through his hair.

'_And I still wonder why she loves you._' The Kyuubi sneered inside of him.

_Shut up, you stupid fox._ Naruto barred his teeth.

'_Just saying._' The Kyuubi said in mock defeat.

Naruto decided to ignore him.

He gazed towards the direction Hinata ran in.

_Hinata, I'm sorry._

_Honestly, I already realized my feelings for you a while back._

Naruto covered his eyes with a hand and clenched at the cloth just above his beating heart.

"_These feelings are fake. It's just because you guys got to be close friends, that's why you care so much about her."_

_That's what I told myself._

He clenched his jaw. _I'm so stupid._

_Why I bluffed in my faint-heartedness; I don't know._

_Maybe because of the fear that I would get laughed at, or worse, rejected but you._

_I acted like I had no interest in you, but I know that the pricking pain in our chest only grew._

Naruto opened his eyes and looked back at the summer night sky. His nails dug into the earth and uprooted a few blades of grass.

'_Falling in love is like that._' The Kyuubi snorted. '_Get used to it kit. Reality is harsh._'

Once again, Naruto ignored the beast as he pushed himself up to his feet. He knew that Hinata was probably still in the forest, crying with her back leaned against the trunk of a tree.

He knew her well enough.

Naruto weaved a few hand signs and disappeared into smoke.

* * *

><p><em>I didn't say it.<em>

Hinata sniffled, her breath shuddering.

_I couldn't say it._

She furiously wiped, with her clenched fist, the tears that easily streamed down her face.

_I'll never get another chance._

She hit the back of her head repeatedly against the trunk of the tree, angry at herself for being so weak.

_Those sparkling stars. Even now, I still remember that laughing face. Even the angry face._

_I really loved them._

_You would think it strange, right Naruto?_

_Even though I know that, is it foolish to continue on with these feelings?_

_You didn't know the secret only I knew._

She heard rustling nearby, but dismissed it as just the wind blowing around the leaves. She felt chilled to the bone as she shivered. Closing her eyes shut tightly.

_That night long ago, in a distant memory, when you pointed at the sky and with an innocent voice, you spoke—._

"There you are Hinata-chan."

Hinata's eyes fluttered open as she slowly turned her head in the direction of the voice.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

I assume most of you will certainly detest the ending~!

But I still hope you liked it!

Thanks for reading~!

Leave any comments/constructive criticism~!

:D

**7/13/12: **The sequel is just in the next chapter.


	2. Chasing Midnight: Why Run?

**Chasing Midnight**

"Why Run?"

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

**A/N: **Sequel to _Star-Gazing_.

**7/13/12:** Now both this and _Star-Gazing_ are in one place.

* * *

><p><strong>Ages:<strong>

**Hinata**: 18

**Naruto**: 18

This time:

**Flashback Hinata**: 9

**Flashback Naruto**: 9

Though, it's not really imperative in the story… Neither is the time midnight… I just wanted to be repetitive~! :D

* * *

><p>It was midnight when he recalled her confession and her near death-experience the day she expressed her feelings for him; exposing her utmost deepest secret to the world.<p>

And what did he do? Disregard it and shifted his entire focus to the war. Even after the war, he had let it slip out of his mind completely, only for it to resurface one midnight he was gazing up at the stars on an empty hill somewhere on a faraway land.

It was the next day's midnight when he decided that he did harbor such feelings for her after a whole day's worth of thinking.

Thinking about the matter exhausted him mentally, knowing he had already found the answer to the question that played in his mind—his determination for leaving the village was stripped away from him as soon as the thought crossed his mind.

Now, it was time for him to go home from this journey to a place where he knew that he can always call 'home.'

It was the midnight before he returned to his village that he decided that he loved and couldn't possibly live without her.

After many weeks worth of thinking and remembering, he could clearly see that she had meant every single word uttered to him on that battlefield that day before she charged to her harbinger of death.

And it was midnight when he finally mustered up the courage to return her feelings, sealing his fate of love forever, finally repaying a debt long owed.

It was a midnight he will never forget, one he would go back to countless time after time just to find warmth in that memory.

It was now the driving force of his existence.

The midnight that changed everything.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed, exhaling the breath he didn't know he was holding in. He could instantly feel the jitters inside of him and feel the dread and excitement buzz.<p>

After three long years of being on the road trying to look for answers concerning on what he was, his past, his reason to live, and where his home was, he was finally headed home.

In actuality, he was already home, only, he was gazing up at the daunting giant gate. How this gate was able to withstand the wrath of both Pain and Madara still escaped him.

The war has now ended and everything had been rebuilt. The large gates of Konoha were still open, warmly greeting any traveler and encouraged many, bad guys included, to enter. Aside from the difference in buildings, everything was pretty much the same. The hot springs were still close to the chain of restaurants and the new building of his favorite ramen shop; the Hokage's Monument was still the area in between of the new and improved Training Grounds and Konoha's famous 'Forest of Death,' or Training Ground Forty-Four.

Nothing drastic changed in the three years he was gone.

At least, he hoped nothing has changed.

Especially her.

He came to find that being dense has its limits like everything else and feelings can't last forever.

It's been three years since she had confessed and he knew that they both weren't getting any younger. He was already turning 19 in a couple of months.

If there was a contraption or jutsu that enabled him to go back in the past, he would go smack his young self senseless and scold himself for being so stupid and oblivious.

If only.

But one can wish, right?

And now, his stomach churned at the thought of her moving on and discarding the feelings she held for him.

Assuming that she had liked him for more than four years, the fear grew. No one can love anybody that long, especially someone like him. Even four years was enough time to diminish the silly little crush he had on Sakura.

Of course nobody would want to keep liking the same person unrequitedly.

He knew how it felt to be in a situation like that. It sucked, so he was determined to make it right, knowing what pain he had put her through.

At first, he planned that he would avoid her, not that it would be hard since no one knew he was ever returning. Three years was enough to begin speculations.

Not that she would listen to the gossip.

Heck, she probably knew he was here, because she always knew everything that concerned him.

With a shuddering breath, he took his first step in a long time on the village he had grown up in.

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the Future.<strong>

It's already been weeks since he had returned and by now, Hinata wondered whether he had heard her or just shrugged it off and bothered not to waste his breath rejecting her.

She was glad. She didn't want to hear the apology that she knew would come.

Three weeks and he never went up to her and confront her about it.

Actually he never went up to her.

Period.

She gave a bitter laugh inwardly as she tended to her messy hair. _Of course. Like he'd want someone weird and weak to like him._

Hinata stopped brushing her hair and looked straight at her own eyes reflected on the mirror. She frowned.

Hours of ruffling in her bed, trying to find sleep, made her feel the need to stand up and move around.

It was only today that she had come to learn that he has returned to the village three weeks ago.

And of course, she stressed about it.

She peered outside her window, the stars proudly shinning. Without thinking, she opened the window; the cool of the summer night blew in, bringing in the scent of earth and sickly sweet pollen inside.

She shuddered, only briefly, stepping into her platform shoes, before she stepped over her windowsill and outside her room, not caring that she had on her sleeping attire of a silk gown.

Blindly, she allowed her feet to guide her to the place that she had been going to for the past years, in hope to find him there.

* * *

><p>In the three weeks, Naruto wanted do badly to approach her but his mouth would run dry and his mind would go blank. In the end, he stayed rooted to his spot.<p>

But that didn't stop him from following her around, masking his chakra to avoid being caught by her. Though, as much as the idea pleased him, he left her alone when she was tending to herself each and every day.

From following her, he could tell that he was running out of time. Hiashi was getting impatient and Naruto could see that he was getting ready to sign off his daughter to a wealthy clan far away. Hinata was just simply turning down any suitor who came forward, not bothering to try them out.

_That's trying to say something, right?_ He felt his hope surge up. _That she still likes me?_

'_I don't know, kit. Maybe she already decided who her mate should be._' Hand it to the Kyuubi to lower down his spirits. '_I'm betting it's that dog-boy, one with triangle tattoos on his face._'

Naruto didn't bother to reply, his hopes crushed and dying.

He felt afraid each and every time a new day began. It only meant just another day stripping him away from his Hinata, and assuming that she still held such feelings for him, it just meant that another opportunity for his chance to just be thrown out the window.

He had been going to their hill every single night and was surprised to see that she was there every single night.

He wanted to walk up to her, but his feet wouldn't budge.

He was surprised to see that she never sensed him, considering that he was hidden in a bush, just meters away from her.

Naruto could only stare at her lay on the hill and look up at the heavens.

His heart yearned to go over to her each and every night he went to the hill and found her just lying there on the grass.

Tonight was not that different.

As Naruto walked to through the forest in order to go the hill, he began to muster up the courage to approach her and finally say what his heart urged him to.

He reached the clearing and saw that she was there, mesmerized at the stars.

But Naruto could sense that something was off about her.

Something he couldn't place a finger on.

Feeling his heart tug and yearn to be by her side, he let his feet move.

_Snap!_

A twig broke under his feet.

He saw her flinch a bit, tensing, before she relaxed and continued to stare up at the dark horizon.

The climb up the hill felt endless, as if he were hiking up a mountain instead of the mere bump on the Earth.

"Hinata."

It sounded like a question, as if he were trying to determine that he wasn't dreaming.

The words slipped out his mouth, and he loved the way the name fitted his mouth. His heart thumped, deafening him a bit.

She turned her head to face him and he instantly felt his breath knocked out from him.

Her pale face gave a soft blue hue glow, her lavender eyes seeming to take the color of a soft indigo as it merged with the light the big cheese in the sky provided. Her lashes were long and her bangs framed her face, a few stray strands of hair laid on her cheek.

She gave a simple, "Hey."

_Something's wrong._

He gave a forced smile.

"I guess you have a lot on your mind." He inquired more than stated.

He laid down besides her, placing his hands under his head, intertwined.

She closed her eyes, nodding before moving her face back towards the sky.

The silence that fell between them made Naruto anxious.

There was something wrong with her and he didn't have a clue on what it was, causing him to panic a bit.

_Is she mad?_

_Was it something I did?_

_Maybe she doesn't have any feelings for me anymore?_

He peeked quickly at her, catching that she still had her eyes closed and her breath was shuddering. He turned his attention to the sky.

_Oh, the summer triangle._

He smiled, recalling the night of many years ago.

Sensing that he was being watched, he turned and saw Hinata staring at him. Their eyes locked, causing Naruto to blush.

Embarrassed, he turned away, not wanting to show his flushed face.

'_I feel bad for her.' _The Kyuubi snorted at his actions. '_You don't have the guts. And you call yourself a ninja!_'

_Sh-shut up, fox!_ Naruto growled inwardly.

Before he could retort anything back to the Kyuubi, he heard her soft voice.

"U-um, Naruto-kun—?"

It was truly melodious to his ears, and the fact that she had spoken his name made him shiver.

Happy that she was speaking to him, he turned to her, catching her lavender eyes again. "Hmmn?"

"I-I-I—." She closed her eyes and sighed.

Naruto felt the frown tug at his face.

_What's wrong with her?_

"W-wanted to know why you're here."

_Her voice is shaky, like she wants to cry. Did someone hurt her? _Naruto stared at her silently before he spoke.

"Well, it's this girl."

_You._ He scratched his head, a way of bagging on himself for being such a coward. "But, I want to know why Hinata's here because you were here before me."

He just wanted another reason to say her name.

He heard her take a sharp intake of breath.

"O-oh. Is that so?" He could barely hear her and he had to strain to hear her. _"_I just couldn't sleep._"_

_Why does she sound so sad?_

Naruto's arm pulled itself under his head and was about to pull Hinata into a hug, but he stopped and immediately placed his hand back behind his head, clutching at the grass underneath.

"U-uh," She began to sit up. "It's pretty late, I must be going."

_No, don't leave me._

Of course he couldn't say that, so instead he gave a cheerful sounding, at least he hoped it was so it didn't give him away, "See you around."

He couldn't bear to look at her figure growing smaller and going away from him and instead focused at the stars, two in particular, mocking him as they began to grow closer.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of thinking and speaking with the demon inside of him, he stood and brushed the grass from his pants.<p>

He took a look around before he placed his hands together.

Weaving a few signs, he poofed into smoke, undoing the jutsu.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes, being alerted that the clone had undid himself.<p>

The conversation that was shared between Hinata and 'him' was soon relayed in his head.

He frowned.

He should've been there instead of sending a Kage Bunshin in his stead.

_What a gutless coward I am._

'_You got that right, kit._' The Kyuubi sneered. '_That emotionless weirdo who replaced that Uchiha kid is right. You got no balls._'

_Shut up, stupid fox!_ Naruto smirked. _I know you care about me, or else you would've never given those _touching_ words to my clone._

The Kyuubi grumbled something unintelligently as he retreated back in his jail cell.

'_Whatever._' The Kyuubi yawned. '_Time's not going to slow down for you._'

_I know that._

He closed his eyes and concentrated, searching the area for Hinata using Sage Mode.

He felt a presence just to his right, a couple of meters away.

Naruto finally reached the area where he felt the chakra source.

As he grew closer, he could hear her sniffles and muffled sobs.

Just then, he began to hear soft thumps. When he was able to see her, he saw that she was hitting the back of her head softly on the trunk.

He grimaced.

Her face was a bit rosy, and he could see the tears glisten in the moon light, trailing down her face.

Just like a water fall.

Hinata made an unsuccessful effort in stopping her tears by rubbing her eyes violently with a balled fist.

Seeing her shiver and tightly closing her eyes, Naruto couldn't take it anymore and forced himself to walk up to her.

"There you are, Hinata-chan." He breathed.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata swiftly faced away, trying to rid of the evidence that she had been crying. "U-um, what are you doing here?"

Naruto didn't answer.

She took a quick glance and saw his face was grim.

Hinata started thinking of excuses on why she was crying.

Dust got in her eye.

Her pet died.

She was struck by her father.

Hinata's stomach knotted at the last one.

She twitched when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I did this to you, right, Hinata-chan?" Naruto's expression was so serious that it scared Hinata.

_Smile, Naruto, because this doesn't suit you._ Hinata gulped down the tears that were pushing to come out. "Th-this? N-no you didn't, Naruto-kun."

"Don't lie to me, Hinata." Naruto said much too quickly.

Her breath stopped when she felt him tighten his grip on her shoulder a bit.

"I did this to you." Naruto loosened his grip and took his hand off of her shoulder. "I've been doing this to you for a long time, right?"

Hinata gave a sigh as she closed her eyes. _Why is it now that Naruto chooses to be smart?_

"Hinata," His voice was cool, but there was an edge in it. "Answer me."

She slowly opened her eyes. She slowly nodded as she glared at the ground beneath her. _Fate seems to never be on my side._

Naruto let out the air he had been holding in. He leaned his head and back on the trunk of the tree close to her. "I'm sorry."

She furrowed her brows, the tears not stopping, heart throbbing. "Wh-whatever for?"

"For not returning your feelings—."

Hinata froze, eyes widened, her skin paling. _This is it._ "Wh-what do you mean—?"

The words came out as a strangled cry.

"You know what I mean." He whispered.

_Stop it, please. This torture! _She bit down on her tongue, not wanting any more tears be shed for him. _Please stop this cruelty!_

Naruto felt her shiver. It was then when he noticed she was wearing a night gown. He began to unzip his jacket, but cool hands prevented him from fully opening it.

He looked at Hinata, who shook her head. "I'm not cold."

_Liar._ Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. _Your fingers are freezing._

'_Do it, kit!' _The Kyuubi whined. '_Hurry up and make her your vixen!_'

_Don't you dare call her that!_ Naruto scowled.

'_Face it,_' The Kyuubi growled. '_If you don't make a move soon, you'll lose her forever. Can't you see that her crush is going away?_'

_I know._ Naruto frowned. _Don't keep reminding me._

Hinata saw his lips form into a frown and immediately retrieved her hands from atop of his.

_Oh._ Hinata pressed her right thumb on her left palm a little too harshly. _He didn't want to feel my touch._

_You're pathetic. Take a chance._ A voice inside of her urged. _What's the worst that can happen? Him get mad at you? Not love you?_

"I lied."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her baffled. He had been so engrossed in his argument with the Kyuubi inside of him that he had forgotten the one they were fighting about was sitting next to him.

"I lied about my reason on why I'm out tonight." Hinata's hand shot up to her neck, as if something was choking her.

"So," Naruto mused. "What's the actual reason?"

"You."

"M-me?" Naruto didn't know whether to be scared or happy. _She was thinking about me. But what if it's on how to turn me down._

"About how I love you." And just like that, the words left her lips. "About how my wait is coming to an end."

Naruto smiled happy to hear that she still loved him, but then, as quickly as it came, it fell. The words from her second sentence finally seeped into his brain and had been processed. His eyes grew wide.

"No!" He violently shook his head. "No, you can't stop loving me! Wh-why?"

"I'm sorry for making you waste your time chasing after me." Naruto felt his heart being torn. As much as the words hurt, he knew that he owed her this. "I made you wait for me, expunging your chances with many other people that would've been better than me."

"Th-that day," Hinata's voice shuddered. "I planned to d-die."

Naruto's body began to tremble with many emotions that he never felt before, except for anger that is. Rage was the dominant tone heard in his voice. "H-how could you? Just after—!"

Hinata gulped down the lump in her throat, refusing to shed anymore tears. "Do I matter so little to you that you would just brush me aside? Not once, you came up to me and confronted me about it in the last three years. Do you detest me so much that the thought of me harboring feelings for you is repulsive?"

Softly, that Naruto barely heard her, Hinata looked down. "Are you disappointed that it's me and it's not Sakura-san?"

Naruto felt his heart sting, though he was unable to say anything. _Why would I be disappointed? I'm happy that somebody feels that way towards me._

'_You took down Madara without hesitating,_' The Kyuubi sighed at his host's actions. '_Yet, it's taking you more effort to tell this girl three simple words._'

Naruto 'felt' the Kyuubi shake his head when he didn't answer him.

'_Mortals._'

She gave a bitter laugh. "I guess I deserve this, for being so selfish."

"Hinata—." Naruto started but was interrupted.

"I love you, Naruto-kun." Her lavender eyes were fierce and pierced at his cerulean orbs. "No matter what."

Hinata continued before her new-found courage drained away. "I always will, even if you don't feel the same."

Going against what she told herself, new tears forced their way out her eyes.

"Hinata, I—." Naruto tried again but Hinata kept on speaking.

"I-it's selfish, I know. You don't need to apologize for anything," Hinata sadly smiled, never looking away. "But I feared your response. I-I didn't want to hear y-you reject me or a-accept th-these feelings of mine out of p-pity."

"I just wanted to end the m-matter just after I sai—c-confessed." Hinata grabbed at the cuffs of her night gown, wishing that she had her oversized jacket so she can put the hood on and try to hide away in the garb. "I'm grateful to be alive, nevertheless."

"But, hunh." She trembled. "I g-guess I st-still got wh-what I d-deserved. Th-this is my punishment for being so selfish."

"I love you." Naruto interjected before she could say anymore.

Hinata took a deep breath.

"St-stop it, Naruto-kun." Hinata glared at him. "This is not a joke. It isn't funny."

"No, listen to me." Naruto grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "I love you, Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun, please—!" Hinata attempted to cover her ears. _Stop it! Just stop it!_

Hinata fell limp in his arms, not having any strength left to struggle.

What was the point? Naruto has already rejected her and is now making fun of her just the same. Talk about being cruel.

"You forgot about it, didn't you?"

She could see the sad smile that was on his face.

"F-forget?"

Naruto smirked, the mischievous side of him returning and the nerve wrecking jitters melting away.

Hinata arched her eye brow, feeling her anger break and become replaced with confusion. She racked her brain for a memory that he could possibly be talking about, her face heating up a bit. _Is it something—perverse?_

"Tell you what!" Naruto let his arms go to his side, letting go of his grip on her. "I tell you, if only you agree, okay?"

Hinata peered at him skeptically. "H-how do I-I k-know y-you—?"

"I promise, it isn't anything like that!" Naruto flushed, waving his hands in front of him frantically. "I wouldn't do that to you!"

After pausing and studying Naruto's face, Hinata gave a small scoff and smile before she nodded. _I really can't stay mad at him._

Her smile was replaced once again with a pout when her heart throbbed.

"Nine years ago," Naruto motioned her to sit down as he too leaned back on the trunk, sliding down. "Remember? It was a year just after I had brought you here for the first time?"

Hinata smiled softly as she sat beside him, making sure that he wasn't that close to her, in fear of her breaking down and eventually doing something that she'll probably regret. Something like grabbing his face and kissing him, something she had always wanted to do.

But she knew, that would break the thin line of friendship they had. Or what he called friendship. Whatever thin line their relationship stood. Hinata regarded it as never ending hell.

"Well, there is this boy and this girl," Naruto began, leaning his head back to the tree and faced upwards. "This girl, back then, the boy held dear. She was the one who was by his side when the whole world wasn't. Her smile saved him."

_No, your smile save me, Naruto-kun._

"One night, they met in a place that was theirs and theirs only. They didn't say much to each other, but they knew what went on each other's mind even when words weren't exchanged."

"Then, being the idiot the boy was, he had told her, 'Someday, you're going to be my wife! I don't want anyone else,' without even considering her feelings." Naruto chuckled. "And when she just nodded with a genuine smile, she accepted. It was just but an innocent exclamation, a childish promise."

Hinata closed her eyes, recalling the incident.

"But then, when they entered the Academy, they drifted because of the fact that they were placed in different teams," Naruto let his smile fall. "And he had allowed himself to be blinded and threw the girl aside, forgetting everything that concerned her. Forgetting the promise."

"After so many years after the promise had been made, the idiot boy finally recalls it."

She felt a tear go down her face again.

"And so, I'm here to ask you." Naruto grabbed her small and dainty hands to his rough and calloused ones, glad that she didn't pull back."Do you still want to be my wife?"

Hinata's eyes snapped open, and she could only gape at him wide eyed. "Wh-wh-wha—?"

"Hinata, I'm sorry for being so oblivious with what you felt for me, and that I had forgotten about you when we were younger teens." Naruto's smirk slowly grew. "You are kind, gorgeous, smart. You are not rash and quick tempered. You are patient, tolerant to even those that people would not hesitate to hit the first chance he wrongs them."

"I know that I have no right to ask you, considering on what I have done. And apologizing won't make up for it. You see, I—."

"I missed that little boy." Hinata shyly smiled, stopping him before he said anything else. She got his message. "He talks too much."

Naruto grinned, exposing some of his pearly whites.

"It's going to finally end your annoyance of the suitors."

Hinata laughed, despite the tears that kept falling. Music to his ears. She gave his hand in hers a small squeeze.

Naruto's heart burst.

Hinata felt his hand hook her chin up and made it face his.

"I always wanted to do this." Naruto leaned in, capturing Hinata in a chaste kiss.

Bliss.

Hinata gurgled a laugh before she grabbed his head and pulled him towards her, deepening the kiss than earlier.

When she pulled back, Naruto growled.

"I take that as a, 'Yes,' then?"

Instead of speaking, Hinata just leaned back up for a kiss.

_What have I been chasing all these years when he had already stopped and waited for me to catch up?_

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

Like it?

Love it?

Hate it?

Leave your thoughts!

Thanks for reading!

:D


	3. Unforseen Vindicators: Sparking Fires

**Unforeseen Vindicators**

"Sparking Fires."

**I don't own any part **_**Naruto**_** but is ready to kill for the rights!**

**A/N: **Here is the story of them of how Hinata began liking Naruto, the one Hinata mentioned in her flash back in _Star-Gazing_. As many of you know, this story was originally in my other story _What Time Can Do_, but sadly, I had to take it down for reasons. But, knowing how much you all liked the story, I decided to put it up here, since it's somewhat tied to this story plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Ages:<strong>

**Hinata**: 6

**Naruto**: 7

The month is November.

* * *

><p>Naruto kicked himself off from the ground, feeling the wind tousle his hair.<p>

He then stopped swinging his legs, stopping the push and letting the pendulum-like movement to happen.

He was on his swing. His property, the one tied on the tree branch, hanging but a few couple feet from the ground.

Naruto sat there, his eyes downcast, avoiding the whispers he knew that were there. He clenched his jaw.

_Why is it me?_

_What did I do?_

He felt his eyes tear up but he bit the side of his cheek to prevent the tears to spill. He was tired of crying.

Seven years he had already been alive. He should know by now that he was alone, that he should stop expecting somebody to come and claim to be a father that had been long lost, or maybe a mother.

But it would never hurt to hope, right?

Hope was all he got left.

Nothing else.

Besides the funds that were given to him to support his housing and supplies by the village officials, there was nothing else.

No friends.

No parents.

No family.

He was alone.

The closes he had to having a friend were the cockroaches and rats that scuttled in the alley just behind his appointed apartment. He had considered them friends because they never ran away when he came close, and they would actually accept something from him, even if they were scraps.

But those were not people. Not one he could talk to and would get a response from.

Getting off the swing when it had swung to a stop, he kicked at the dirt and looked up.

He gave a glare at the cluster of students excitedly babbling about their day to the guardians that went their way and picked them up before he walked away, to the direction of his apartment.

* * *

><p>"Fat!"<p>

That statement was followed by a burst of laughs from the group of boys that surrounded her.

"Ugly!"

Hinata hated how she quickly gave in and let the tears stream down her face, touching every bump of her pale face.

"Are you even a Hyuuga?" A boy with a chipped tooth smirked. "You look like you belong in the Akimichi clan!"

Her breath heaved as she glared the ground beneath her and let the angry tears fall. She wanted so badly to stand and speak out, but she feared what was going to happen afterwards. _Is it my fault that this is the effect of the poison father exposed me to?_

From an early age, every Hyuuga was exposed to a variety of poisons in order to gain immunization from them.

The recent one Hinata had been exposed to, made her swell up like a balloon. She looked exactly like one of the Akimichi clan.

"No one would ever like a girl as fat and ugly as you!"

"Hey!" A voice suddenly shouted. "Stop it!"

She looked up from the ground and saw an Adonis standing just behind her.

His hair was golden, and his eyes a fierce copy of the sky. "You jerks just leave her alone!"

"Hey, it's that thing!" The boy with the chipped tooth laughed.

"Oh no! 'It' arrived!" Chipped tooth's friend wearing a hat sneered.

"Guys," A boy with a bandage on his left cheek fidgeted after seeing the blonde boy behind the girl they were just picking on. "I think we should go now. My mum told me not to go near that monster."

"I ain't no monster!" He exploded. "I ain't an 'it,' either! I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm gonna kick all your butts!"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Chipped tooth moved his hand, trying to imitate a puppet as he stuck his tongue out. "Shaddap, monster!"

"Why you—!" The blonde boy clenched his right fist, ready to throw a punch.

"I dare ya to take a swing!" The hat-wearing boy jeered. "So they can finally find a reason to kick your butt outta this village! Like they shoulda done from the very beginning!"

"Take that back!" The blonde kid growled, his nails digging into his flesh.

"Make me!" The hat-wearing boy pulled his eye down, revealing the flesh just beneath the eye and stuck his tongue out.

Naruto roared and charged towards the boy with the hat, his fist extended.

The expression of the boy was terror as he was frozen in his place.

Chipped tooth dove right underneath Naruto's extended arm and head-butted his gut, causing him to fall on the ground.

He gave a smile of satisfaction when he saw Naruto struggle for his breath. "Serves you right, monster!"

The hat-wearing boy recovered from his pause and began kicking the already winded Naruto in the same area he was head-butted in. "You dare try to hit me? I'll show you!"

"St-stop it!" Hinata managed to stammer as she watched in horror as Naruto was being beaten by two boys. She had just realized that the other ran away the moment they attacked Naruto.

"Shaddap, fatty!" Chipped tooth kicked Naruto on his side, making him cry out. He then stomped his foot on Naruto's face. Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his nose spurted blood.

"St-stop!" Hinata screamed.

"When we're done with him, you're next, Hyuuga!" Hat dude bent over and grabbed a rock, the size of his fist.

He was about to throw it until they heard footsteps.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Crap!" Chipped tooth nudged his friend's arm before he ran the opposite direction of the voice. "Make a run for it, man!"

"Hinata-sama!"

Hinata turned to see Kō running towards her.

"You shouldn't have run away like that!" Kō panted when he finally reached her. "Now let's head back to the compound before it gets dark."

He helped her up to her feet and grabbed a hold of her wrist and half dragged her with him.

"B-but—!" Hinata looked back to Naruto who was on the ground, unconscious. "H-he helped me, a-and h-he's hurt!"

Hinata broke free from Kō's grasp and ran towards Naruto.

"Hinata-sama!" Kō frowned. _Hiashi-sama's going to murder me if he knew she was affiliated with the boy._

Hinata pinched his nose, just above the bridge to stop the bleeding. She tried to muster up all the knowledge she had on healing somebody from the Academy. She placed a small hand over Naruto's side, where she knew there was the most damage, and concentrated a majority of her chakra in her hand.

The chakra around her hand began to glow green. Kō could just stand back and watch Hinata do her work.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, grumbling under his breath on how troublesome this line of work was. _I should be out on missions, not baby-sitting. Man!_ _She's going to hate me for this._

He softly kicked her hand away from his side, the green glow disappearing immediately. "I'm sorry Hinata-sama, but we must go."

"B-but—!" Hinata could only gape at her hand that was kicked aside.

"I know your intentions are good," Kō picked her up, carrying her like he would to his child, knowing she was willing to stay rooted in her spot. "But, Hiashi-sama would be angered if he finds that you were ever near that boy."

She looked like she was about to burst into tears once again. Before she could open her mouth, they heard a soft groan.

"Looks like you healed him up plenty." Kō motioned his head towards the boy behind them. "Now let's go."

Hinata stayed silent as she let herself be carried away from Naruto. She peered over Kō's shoulders, silently watching Naruto.

He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He swiftly scanned around him before he griped at his hair, trying to pull it off.

She saw him mutter something, but she couldn't hear him because of the distance growing in between them and from over the soft breeze.

Hinata saw him glare at his palm before he balled it into a fist and pounded the ground.

She closed her eyes as she let herself be lulled by the faint pounding that was slowly drifting away with every step Kō took.

_Next time, I will be the one to jump to your rescue._

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
